


Hold Your Breath

by dedougal



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike wakes up early and decides to surprise Harvey in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Salyiha. Thanks, bb.

Usually Mike hated the way Harvey pokes him awake, already in his shirt, tie and vest. Harvey was always too awake in the morning. And Mike usually slept all the way through Harvey’s morning ablutions and routine. So it was a surprise and a delight to realise Harvey was still in the shower. That was when Mike began to plan his own hostile takeover, motion and dismissal all in one. No objections. Or none Mike would accept. He was totally going to be judge, jury and executioner of this plan.

Walking naked through Harvey’s wide open loft still thrilled him. The windows were open to the New York skyline and it had taken him quite some time to feel comfortable letting it all hang loose during daylight hours. In fact, it had actually taken Harvey pinning him to the window and fucking him against it to really overcome that inhibition. Sometimes, if he squinted, Mike was sure he could still see the smears on the glass…

Harvey was humming in the shower. Mike knew he did that – they’d spent enough time together after working out (in all senses of the word) for Mike to know that it wasn’t singing or whistling. It was Harvey thinking through a problem or a case as he reached his hands up to sluice the water over his bare naked skin, over the smooth muscles of his back, his stomach, his thighs. Mike’s dick was already stirring as he slid through the heavy door and into the inner sanctum. Through the slightly smoked glass of the enormous shower, Mike could see Harvey, eyes closed and face raised to the spray. He was almost done, raising his hands to brush through his hair, wash the last of the soap out. Mike opened the door.

Harvey was going to get dirty again.

They’d showered together. But it had been necessary and quick. This was definitely different. Mike plastered himself against Harvey’s back, feeling the warmth from the hot spray making Harvey’s skin near burning. He kissed along Harvey’s shoulder, tongue dipping out to taste the freshness of the water, the lingering body wash and Harvey own flavour. Mike even started running odds in his head. He could bet exactly how long it would take Harvey to either try to stop him or turn around or give in to the way Mike was stealthily – okay, not so stealthy when you’re both naked and pressed together in a very confined space – working his hands over Harvey’s hips and towards his cock.

Harvey let out a shuddering breath when Mike’s palm slipped around the half hard length. “The office…” Mike kissed from mole to mole, a familiar path to be fair. But a welcome one.

“Can wait.” Mike wasn’t trying to be seductive. This was the direct approach after all. But the words came out on a low moan as Harvey rolled his hips, hard and deliberate, back against Mike. Then they were pressed chest to chest and Harvey’s hands brought Mike close for a kiss, morning breath and all.

“Maybe to celebrate you getting out of bed at a reasonable time,” Harvey allowed, lazy smirk in place, as they separated.

“Fuck you,” Mike responded, without heat or vitriol. “You’re not getting your dick sucked for that.”

Harvey kissed him again and Mike knew exactly what Harvey wanted. “Too hard on your knees.” Then Mike was guided so his hands were against the tile and Harvey’s clever long fingers were pressing at his hole insistently. It burned a little and Harvey soothed Mike by kissing up his neck, crooking his fingers. Using every trick in his not inconsiderable arsenal to make Mike enjoy the intrusion. Sure enough, Mike’s hips were rocking back, seeking more, deeper, “Now, Harvey.”

The water should have made everything slippery and awkward. Instead it was warm and reviving and the steam made everything more intimate and close. It really was their private world here, under the spray. The outside city slipped away, all thoughts of work and basketball and anything else gone as Harvey pressed in, mouth open and desperate at Mike’s neck. There was infinite care in the slow, steady push, not too much – never too much – as Harvey let Mike adjust to his length.

“C’mon,” Mike muttered in between slow, languid kisses. Harvey rocked into him, driving Mike onto the balls of his feet, making him press his hands to the tile to keep himself steady. One of Harvey’s hands were reinforcing the slight press of bruises on his hips, a reminder of the way they fucked hard and often. The other, though, Harvey brought up to rest on top of Mike’s on the tiles. It wasn’t to keep Mike there (for all that Harvey was a possessive bastard). Harvey’s fingers entwined with Mike’s, holding him close, holding him dear.

That was all good and well as Harvey unerring hit Mike’s prostate with every thrust, building up power and speed until Mike begged, unashamedly begged, for a hand, a help, something, to relieve his need. Harvey didn’t say anything but knew Mike was thoroughly beaten, thrusting deep and then withdrawing almost completely. He was teetering on a knife edge too, Mike could tell. They’d done this so often that the tremble in Harvey’s palm was a recognisable warning. Mike tried one more plea: “Imma gonna take my hand off the tile and smash my face in if you don’t-“

Harvey rapidly shifted the hand he’d been using to grip Mike’s hip to his cock, pushing in to the hilt in the same movement. Mike was coming almost before he’d finished, shouting out wordlessly, the noise echoing and redoubling in the enclosed space. Harvey was quieter, as ever, muffling his own groan by biting at the juncture of Mike’s neck and shoulder. The mark he’d leave would be hidden by Mike’s shirt but he’d feel it all day long. The thought made him grin.

The water was still warm – almost too warm – as Harvey drew him into it and they lazily kissed while Harvey massaged shampoo into Mike’s hair, tilted his head back to rinse it out. He finished by kissing Mike on the nose. The action was so unlike Harvey that Mike’s eyes crossed trying to see what was wrong. Harvey broke out into one of his rare genuine laughs. Mike could only respond with a sneer. 

Mike would never say, but he could feel that phantom press of Harvey’s lips all through the flurry of the day’s work.


End file.
